The present invention relates to a noise filter circuit, a dead time circuit, a delay circuit, a noise filter method, a dead time method, a delay method, a thermal head driver, an electronic instrument, and the like.
An electronic instrument may include a noise filter circuit in order to remove noise contained in a signal (e.g., JP-A-2003-163583 (FIG. 1)). An electronic instrument or a circuit (e.g., noise filter circuit disclosed in JP-A-2003-163583) included in an electronic instrument may include a delay circuit in order to delay a signal (e.g., JP-A-7-022921 (FIGS. 2 and 1)). An electronic instrument may include a driver circuit, and may also include a dead time circuit in order to prevent a current from flowing through the driver circuit (e.g., JP-A-2005-261091 (FIGS. 8 and 1)).
It is desirable that an electronic instrument or a circuit (e.g., noise filter circuit, dead time circuit, and delay circuit) included in an electronic instrument have a simple structure. However, it is difficult to design a circuit having a simple structure.